This invention relates to a polishing tool component.
Polishing pads are used extensively in industry for fine finishing or polishing various workpieces, which are typically stone or ceramic in nature. Such polishing pads consist of a carrier having a layer of abrasive particles suitably secured to a surface thereof. The abrasive particles may be secured to the surface of the carrier by means of metal or resin binders.
French Patent No. 2532875 discloses a grinding wheel comprising a plurality of abrasive pads mounted on a support. The abrasive pads comprise a mass of discrete abrasive particles uniformly dispersed in a bonding matrix. The pads are in the form of strips.